Network bandwidth in local networks, e.g., WLAN networks, is increasingly scarce. New user devices increasingly rely upon network connections and many new devices that did not previously impose such requirements now seek network resources. Some home appliances, e.g., that traditionally did not require a network connection now come with network functionality. Access points and routers originally designed for providing communications access on 2.4 and 5 GHz bands may not be able to handle this increased demand. Accordingly, there exists a need for communications systems compatible with existing devices, but which increase the bandwidth for communication.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments as defined by the appended claims.